Brother? Are you listening?
by Laura-Jay
Summary: Dil's having problems with school bullies. Olivia's moved to town and Tommy's too busy to have time for Dil.
1. Who is Pete?

I could hear Phil's voice from the other side of the canteen. It stuck out more so than anyone else's. He was discussing all the uses there are for having a roll as hard as the ones we get served. He was talking to Chuckie, Lil and Kimi. Tommy was there, but so was Olivia. It makes me puke when I see them together, it's like their brains have been taken over by aliens from Neptune! They weren't taking part in the convocation at the lunch table.

I passed all the tables until I reached theirs. I didn't have my lunch yet though, that's why I'd go there.

"Hey T, can I borrow some money for lunch?" I asked. But he was too busy looking into Olivia's eyes. Ever since she'd moved to our town they have barley been apart. Except at night, but then they're on the phone _all_ the time.

"Tommy? Tommy! Can I borrow some money!" I said a little louder. Suddenly Phil chucked a roll at his head.

"Another good use," he said to the others making them chuckle. But now I had his attention. I asked him again.

"Sorry Dil, I spent it all when I went out yesterday," he replied. Yeah, he'd been out with Olivia of course.

"Dil, why haven't you got money?" Phil asked.

"Err...I...lost it," I lied. I hadn't lost it, but I didn't want the others to worry about me. Lil then gave me some money for lunch.

"I'd better get it back tomorrow!" she shouted as I ran to the dinner que. I picked up some lunch and headed back to their table. I hadn't been looking where I was going though. I walked straight towards Pete's table. Pete got up, of course, and walked out in front of me.

"Where'd you get the money, Pickles?" Pete asked, pushing me back.

"I...found it," I lied again. But Pete looked unimpressed. He picked up my dessert.

"Well I guess you couldn't have got it from a friend, you don't have any," Pete laughed at me. As he said it I looked at Tommy's table. He was still looking at Olivia. Which was surprising since the rest of the canteen was staring at us.

"Excuse me, I believe your in Dil's way," Phil said, he had appeared from behind Pete, Kimi and Lil were with him.

"Who are you?" Pete said to them.

"We're Dil's friends," Chuckie said as he walked up. I smiled. They didn't really say that much.

"Come on Dil, you need to eat," Kimi said, then Kimi and Lil walked me back to the table.

"I'll be taking that," Phil said, taking my dessert back out of his greasy hands. When I sat down I looked at Tommy. He finally looked up.

"Hey Dil, what's up?" he asked smiling. I couldn't believe him. He hadn't even noticed all that just now with Pete, "Where's your dessert?" Phil came along and put it back on my tray.

"What's going on between you and that guy?" Lil asked me. I didn't want to tell them the truth.

"I...I owed him money, that's why I didn't have it today," I said. But that was a lie too, I didn't owe him he just took whatever I had.

"Why'd you owe him?" Chuckie asked.

"Nah It's just...I dun..." I mumbled but Tommy interrupted.

"What just happened?" Tommy asked, now looking concerned.

"Your brother got stopped by some guy," Kimi said, "Who was he?"

"Pete," I said, wishing I hadn't, "He's in my year, you don't have to worry guys, I'll pay him back tomorrow,"

"As long as your okay, little bro," Tommy said turning back to Olivia. I wasn't though. Pete wasn't going to go away that easily. I was his target this term.

I ran to the bus, and jumped on. Tommy and the gang were sitting in a group of seats near the front. Tommy was sitting with Olivia of course. Lil and Kimi were next to each other behind them then Phil sat alone.

"Where's Chuckie?" I asked as I sat next to him.

"He has some science work to catch up on," Kimi said turning around.

"Why you late?" Phil asked me.

"Oh, just err needed to get some stuff," I said, trying not to sound as worried as I was. They would so totally notice something was up.

"Oh, cool" Lil replied. I was lucky; they were more concerned with something else.

"How long before Tommy and Olivia stop...staring?" Phil asked the group. We looked at them; they looked like they hadn't moved since lunch.

"It's going to be a while," Kimi said.

"It could be someone new by the end of the week, I mean they've been like this for two and a half weeks now, it can't be much longer," Lil said.

"You guys don't know how lucky you are! I have to deal with this at home as well!" I said. My voice sounded as though I was happy about it, I so wasn't though. I needed to speak to Tommy but he wouldn't speak to me, like properly like before. The gang carried on talking, but I could hear someone calling my name from behind.

"Pickles...Pickles," he whispered. I knew it was he. I felt I had to turn around. As I looked at him a paper airplane hit me in the eye. Half the bus sniggered. I looked at the paper airplane.

'Meet me at the corner of Cordor Street tonight, 8.30' the note read. I looked up and Pete was dragging his thumb across his neck. I gulped them turned back to the others.

"Dil what's that?" Phil asked trying to take the paper.

"It's nothing," I squealed in a rather high voice. I stuffed the paper in my pocket and didn't say a word the rest of the journey home. When the bus stopped outside our house we all got off, Olivia included. I watched them go towards our house.

"Dil, you want to come to ours as well?" Lil asked as she and Kimi got of the bus.

"Nah," I replied, "I got...some things on,"

"You sure?" Phil said in disbelief, "I thought you'd want to get away from them," Phil said pointing his thumb over to Tommy and Olivia.

"I'm...okay," I mumbled as I walked over to the door. But I certainly was not okay. I stuffed my hand in my pocket and felt the crisp crinkles in the paper. I was so down. I went straight to my room and read the note over and over. I didn't want to go. But this wasn't like church, I couldn't just ask mum and she'd get a little mad and say it's okay. Because this was Pete. Pete wouldn't let me get away with not turning up. I felt a tear in my eye, but I swiftly wiped it away. 'Dil Pickles is a strong boy. Strong boys don't cry,' I thought to myself. 'I'm not a wimp, I'm not skinny, and I'm not a mummy's boy.'

The day started turning to night. I wanted to talk to my brother I needed his help. But he didn't notice me anymore, now that Olivia was in his life.

I put on my large coat. The one mum bought two winters ago that was way too big. It fit me now. I felt big. I felt strong. Then I thought about Pete. Want was going to happen to me tonight?


	2. Tell me about it

I got there first. I guessed I would, Pete likes to make people wait. I would've been late instead, to get one over on him, but I wouldn't have the guts.

I told mum I was going to a friend's house for some help with my homework. I didn't mention a name I wouldn't have known what name to say I don't have any friends in my year. Well there are a few guys but none that I talk to outside of school.

The street was empty, except my shadow and me. It was silent. It was a murky evening. I leaned on the wall of a house on the corner of the street and waited. I heard the footsteps coming. It wasn't just Pete. He'd bought his little gang of chums.

The steps got louder and louder until they turned into the street.

"Pickles, you got the message," Pete laughed. He knew I did, but he was trying to act like a gangster from a movie. I didn't reply. Tessa, Pete's rather boyish pal came over to me.

"Look, he's put on some weight," Tessa said grabbing my coat.

"Skinny, give us the jacket," Rod, Pete's other friend demanded. I didn't know what to do, but Tessa started yanking at the coat. She unzipped it and took it away. I was cold. Pete and his friend were all wearing coats, but they knew how cold it was.

"Bit old, isn't it?" Rod said getting a look.

"When did you get this? Last year!" Pete said holding up the coat. I laughed in my head, as it had been two years but I dare not laugh aloud with them in front of me. Again I said nothing. Pete chucked the coat on the ground and stomped on it. Tessa and Rod started kicking at it, it wasn't long before it ripped.

"What's the matter? Your friends not here to speak for ya?" Rod said. The others laughed.

"Those kids think they're so cool," Tessa said talking about Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Kimi.

"What's up with your brother? Looks like he got some sense staying out of our business," Pete said stepping closer to me.

"Come on say something skinny," Rod said stepping closer as well.

"You hear us?" Tessa asked pushing me back. Then they treated me the same way as they treated my coat. I was kicked to the ground. My body ached. My clothes were dirty. I was a mess. They finally went. Ran off laughing. I looked at my watch. 15 minutes? That had gone slowly. I picked myself up from the ground and put my ripped coat on. I felt dreadful.

I couldn't go home. Mum would wonder what had happened. I couldn't let her worry. I looked around the street. Perhaps I could sort myself out at Phil and Lil's.

I walked up to their door and rang the bell. 'Please be Phil! Please don't let him shout out to Lil and Kimi. PLEASE don't let it be Betty or Howard!' I prayed on the doorstep. I was in luck Phil answered.

"Dil! What happened to you?" Phil asked looking at me in shock.

"Please don't tell anyone, can I use your bathroom?" I whispered. Phil let me in and he followed me to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror at the mess I'd made myself. I turned on the taps and washed my hands and face. I was lucky I wasn't cut badly. My hands were bleeding, just as much as someone to believe I'd fallen over.

"Come on, what happened?" Phil asked me, talking rather quietly.

"I...just fell over," I lied.

"Yeah? Why'd you come here then?" Phil asked.

"I didn't want my mum to worry," I snapped.

"Come on Dil, you don't fall over and rip all your clothes," Phil said looking at my messed up jumper. He was right. I took off my ripped coat and the jumper. Underneath was my polo shirt. My jeans were ripped too, but not so badly that mum would worry. I realized that if I didn't tell Phil what was up, he'd tell his mum or my mum. I took him outside, onto the street, so that no one would hear except him.

As I stood in the street I was starting to wish Lil had answered the door. I think I could trust her more and she wouldn't laugh about it. I took a deep breath and told Phil everything. It felt good to say something. I felt like a weight had been lifted. I smiled. I told him about Pete's constant picking and laughing and bullying and beating. The names he and his friends called me and the stuff they had taken from me. But I was wrong about Phil. He didn't laugh he looked dead serious. He was lost for words.

"Who you told about this?" Phil asked as he sat himself on the step of his house.

"You," I replied.

"I can see why you didn't want to tell your mum or dad...but why not Tommy. He's your big brother, he'd look out for you at school," Phil questioned. I hung my head.

"I wish I could. I try; I've tried every night this week. But he's busy now he has no time for me. He has Olivia," I shuddered as I said her name. Phil understood. I smiled again. Perhaps telling Phil was a good thing. He can get my brother's attention like at lunch today.

"So what you going to do about it now," Phil asked.

"Nothing," I said immediately. "I can't tell anyone. I shouldn't have told you. You can't tell anyone about this. Please Phil, they'll kill me if they knew I'd told someone. They're capable of anything! Look at my face," I said pointing at the cut on my lip. I don't think Phil knew what to say. He just said okay and that I should go home now and act like everything's all right.

I hid the jumper under my bed. I put the coat in a bag and stuffed it into my wardrobe. I heard Tommy's footsteps coming along the corridor. Olivia's as well though. They were laughing, having a good time. They went downstairs without looking into my room. I heard mum coming upstairs; I turned and looked at myself in my long mirror. I was still a mess. My hands and knees had scabs and there were small cuts on my face.

"Dylan! What have you done!" She cried as she came into my room and saw me in the mirror.

"I fell over while I was out, but I've tidied myself up now," I lied again.

"Your face, your hands, you haven't fallen over like this since you were a few years old," Mum said worrying over me. I was angry though. I shouted at her, telling her to go away, that I didn't need her help. I was a big boy and I was fine.

Mum left the room in a huff. I'd made her miserable now. I looked at myself in the mirror again. What was I becoming? What had Pete and his friends turning me into?


	3. A trip to the office

I came out of the house like I did every morning for school. Tommy, Olivia, Chuckie, Kimi, Angelica and Suzie were all already there. They were all in convocations so I just stood with them by the bus stop and kept looking at Phil and Lil's house. I really need to see Phil this morning, it was typical he would be late. Phil finally came running out the house.

"Hey Dil," Phil said walking up behind me, "Here, take this," Phil handed me some money.

"I don't need this," I replied. I looked at the rest of the group but they seemed to be too involved in their own convocations. "Pete will take any money I have, so can you look after this until lunch?" I asked handing him the extra money I'd brought this morning.

"Sure," Phil said pocketing the money. "Will you be okay in your lessons with Pete?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I said, though I had no idea if I would be or not.

"Well meet us at morning break, and then find us at lunch as well okay?" Phil said. I nodded. The bus turned into our street.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" I asked grabbing his sleeve as he turned to get on the bus.

"No way, if that's what you want," Phil replied and then followed Angelica onto the bus. I felt more relieved now. Phil understood and I had him on my side.

"Not wearing a coat Pickles?" Pete said from the back of the bus. I was sitting on my own with Chuckie and Phil in front of me. Phil turned around too and looked at Pete.

"What you looking at loser boy?" Pete said to Phil. Phil gave Pete a dirty look.

"I really couldn't say," Phil said laughing at him. Pete looked angry now.

"Is that that guy again?" Chuckie asked looking round.

"Yeah, he's a proper weirdo," Phil said turning back.

"Where's Lil," Chuckie asked.

"She's ill, some tummy bug or whatever," Phil replied.

I turned back and Pete was still looking at me. He made the same thumb across his neck movement and started laughing. I turned away and tried to keep myself calm.

As the bus stopped everyone poured off. The guys had all run off to their classes and I felt an arm grab me as I went to mine.

"You tell anyone Pickles and you're dead," Pete repeated in my ear, "And I'll kill the loser you tell as well." I stood frozen in the corridor. Pete had walked off to Science but now I felt even worse. I'd dropped Phil in this with me. But Phil's bigger; surely Pete wouldn't try to attack him. Oh God I was in trouble.

Lessons that day were okay; better than usual. I had the odd airplane and ball of paper thrown at my head when the teachers turned away but that was normal now. At the end of History Pete came up to me and took the money I was carrying. I tried to act upset about it, though I knew Phil had my money.

Lunch came and I got my money from Phil and then avoided Pete's table when I sat down. I was having quite a good day.

"Dil! What happened to your face!" Kimi screeched when she saw the cuts and bruises. The whole table turned and looked at me.

"I feel over," I shrugged.

"Bro why didn't you tell me?" Tommy asked. I was surprised he'd even noticed I was at the table. I looked at him as I ate my mashed potatoes.

"Like you would've listened," I muttered.

"Tommy, what was the English homework?" Phil asked Tommy. Everyone else went back to their lunch. Tommy got out his homework and showed Phil. I was really regretting what I'd just said to Tommy. Though I must have said it too quiet for anyone to hear.

When we'd finished eating everyone was getting up. Kimi stopped me and pulled me to one side.

"What's up?" She asked.

"N...nothing!" I said, though she could tell something was wrong.

"Why you mad at Tommy? Because he has someone else in his life except you?" Kimi asked making me feel guilty.

"No, it's just, oh I can't say," I said and ran off. I ran as fast as my legs could take me through the canteen. I ran through the corridor. I ran past Tommy, Olivia, Chuckie and Phil. I ran out the front of the school. I sat on the step and slung my head into my hands. I _was_ a lousy brother. I couldn't stand my brother having his first girlfriend. I wanted him to myself.

"What you doing?" Phil said coming out the main entrance after me. I couldn't say anything though. I thought if I ignored him he'd go away. But then I heard his footsteps come up behind me.

"I'm fine," I said through my hands.

"That's great," he said unenthusiastically, "but what you doing out here?" he asked again.

"I just need to sit, okay?" I snapped. "Away from people." People as in Phil and Mum and Kimi, all nosing into my life.

"Boys, what are you doing out here? Get to your lessons!" I heard Mrs. Marsden's old squeaky voice say. I stood up and turned around and walked inside with Phil.

"Wipe that tear would you," Phil said as he went into an English room. I hadn't even noticed a tear but I swiftly got rid of it. Imagine the torment I'd get if Pete had seen.

Last lesson was the worst of the day. Mr. Radford wasn't in so we had one of those can't-control-a-class supplies. After ten minutes she ended up running out of the class because of Pete and his friends. The class cheered, all except me. Now I had no one to stop Pete and his mates getting at me.

"Mummy's boy!" Pete yelled from his seat at the back. I didn't turn. Experience had taught me that if I turned they would laugh and say I knew they were right.

"Skinny!" Tessa yelled from her seat next to Pete.

"Weakling!" Rod yelled from the other side of Pete.

"He's not answering us," Rod said loudly to Pete. I looked at the people in the seats next to me, they were turning around and looking at Pete and his crew then they looked at me.

"Perhaps we should go down there and teach him a lesson," Tessa suggested.

"No," Pete said, I felt a sudden gush of relief, "He'll come to us." I gulped and looked down at the desk. I scratched the pen into the wood and pretended I couldn't hear them.

"Skinny, Skinny, Skinny, Skinny," They chanted over and over. It got louder and louder. Other kids started banging their fists on the desk and kicking the floor, "Skinny, Skinny." It got louder until they were shouting at me. The chant was all around me. I kept my head down and tried my hardest to blank it out.

"What is going on in here?" Mr. Hemmingway shouted as he crashed into the classroom. It suddenly went silent. I still had my head down. I thought I might cry but I tried to keep it in. Mr. Hemmingway started shouting at the class then he came and stood next to me.

"You think this is funny?" Mr. Hemmingway shouted at me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the Principals office. I heard a burst of laughter after the door shut. I sat in the small room. The Principal yelling at me, saying that cheekiness is rude and what not. I wasn't listening that much. My eyes were drowning in tears. I heard him say that crying wouldn't get me out of this. I felt so stupid. I wanted to go home, I wanted my mum.


	4. It's under control

I was late getting on the bus again; but this time it was because I'd been in the Principals office. As I got on I could hear a crowd of laughter and clapping coming from the back, surrounding Pete. They were all looking at me though. I looked down at the gang. Tommy and Olivia were sitting next to each other again, Phil and Chuckie behind and Kimi on her own behind them.

"Dil!" Kimi called as I walked up to them.

"Hey Kimi," I said trying to act casual. Kimi smiled. As the bus started moving more people were talking.

"Dil, what's going on?" Kimi asked.

"Nothing, what would be going on?" I asked trying to shrug it off.

"Well why did you run out of the canteen today?" Kimi asked.

"I was late, I needed to see Mr. Radford before he started the lesson," I lied. I wanted to tell Kimi what was going on right then but I knew I couldn't. I could have got Phil in trouble already I don't want them to bother Kimi as well.

"You sure I didn't say anything to upset you?" Kimi questioned.

"No, it's cool," I said. Kimi grinned.

"I see Dreamy boy hasn't woken up yet," Phil said turning around and pointing at Tommy. We laughed.

"Do you think they can hear us?" Chuckie asked.

"No way, I've tried a thousand times," I tried to sound cheerful.

"Does that bother you at home?" Phil asked me.

"Nah, I can deal with it," I said. The bus halted and we all fell forward.

"Bye guys," I said waving as I headed towards my house. Chuckie and Kimi headed off to their house, as did Suzie and Angelica.

"Dil," Phil grabbed my arm, "You want to come over?" he asked. I thought for a second. I should go home, but I knew Mum would probably get a call from the school so I didn't want to be there then, plus I could tell Phil what happened today.

"Sure, if you don't mind," I said.

"Of course not, your better company than a moaning Lil!" He said as we turned to his house.

I sat on his bed as we played Ninja Monkeys: Island of Doom on Phil's games console. My mind wasn't really in it and Phil could tell.

"So what happened today?" Phil asked putting his controller down after winning again.

"Pete," I took a deep breath, "Pete said he'd beat on anyone I told, like he beats on me." I opened my eyes but Phil didn't look unimpressed.

"Cool, little kid wants to beat me up," he laughed.

"You don't care?" I asked.

"No way! You don't have to worry about me Dil," he said, "So what did he do today?" I was kind of shocked that he didn't care that I could put his health in danger like that but he seemed to genuinely not care.

"I've got a detention tomorrow," I mumbled.

"You what!" he smiled, "What you do?"

"Nothing, well maybe almost start crying, which could be mistaken for laughing," I said.

"You have something to do with the 'Skinny' chants?" Phil asked.

"No," I said instantly, "Those chants were about me, I was the only one keeping quiet!"

"Man! That's messed up!" Phil said. "But what, class detention?"

"I wish," I began, "No in fact I think a detention is a good thing, Pete can't get to me there." I then explained what happened with me looking like I was laughing.

"That's rough," Phil said. Then there was one of those awkward silences.

"Phil? Who's here?" Lil asked from behind his bedroom door. He opened it and there stood Lil, a total mess.

"Oh, hey Dil, how are you?" She asked.

"Fine, great compared to how you look," I replied. Lil came in for a while which was a good thing as I had no idea what to say to Phil now.

"I'd better be going," I said getting up. Phil saw me out the front door.

"Don't stress too much mate, I'm here for you," he said as I left.

"Thanks," I said heading into the dark. I walked across their soggy front lawn onto the pavement.

"So this is your house Pickles," Pete said. He was standing right in front of me with Tessa and Rod by his sides.

"Err..." was all I could mutter. Pete smiled then kicked me in the shin.

"Whoa, hold on there," Phil came over from his front door and moved Pete away from me.

"Look, loser boy's back," Pete said.

"Okay, move along now," Phil said pushing them away.

"Phil?" Lil, wrapped up in her dressing gown, called from their front door.

"See you Dil!" Pete called as if we were friends, "Loser boy," he muttered under his breath. They went and Phil helped me to my feet.

"Please don't tell Lil, I've already dropped you in it," I said to Phil.

"Don't worry, I can control it," he said. We went of in our different directions and I opened the front door.

"Dylan Prescott Pickles! What have you been up to at school! We had a phone call from your Principal saying you've been playing up!" Mum yelled as soon as I got in the door. I'd forgotten about that.

"Mum, I can explain!" I said quickly. But the fact was I couldn't. I couldn't tell mum what was going on. I admitted to it, I said I did laugh and chant in class. For a few moments I felt like I was one of the other kids. I was a liar now, more so than I'd ever been.

"Dylan I'm very disappointed in you."


	5. I feel dreadful

I woke up sneezing. My nose was blocked and itchy. I head ached that little bit more than every joint in my body. My throat felt sore and my stomach felt awful. I was ill. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"Dil, get up, get ready for school," Mum said popping her head around the door.

"Mum, I'm ill," I said, my voice was croaky and dry.

"Come on, Dil, I know you don't want to go in today but you have to," Mum said then left.

"Dil it's only one little detention and you deserve it so get up," Tommy said looking in. He was already dressed but he was probably meeting Olivia this morning.

I got up though, tried my hardest to get myself clean and ready for school.

"Hey champ, you're not looking so good this morning," Dad said as I came downstairs.

"I'm ill," I replied.

"Feel better son," he said then left for work. I may have Dad believing it but he wasn't here now.

I went into the kitchen were Mum had all the cereal out and Tommy was eating.

"Mum I think I've caught what Lil has," I said sitting down.

"A blocked nose? Chuckie has one of those everyday!" Tommy said between mouthfuls.

"Dil, you have to get over it. This evening it'll all be over with," Mum said. They didn't understand I was truly ill. This wasn't just to get out of school and delay my detention.

"Mum, I'm sick!" I tried to tell her.

"You're going to be late if you eat," Tommy said as he ran out the door.

"Tommy's right, the bus will be here soon, hurry along now," Mum said, more concerned with her morning television. I picked up my school bag and headed for the door. Tommy was right; as I opened the door the bus was just stopping. I hurried onto the street and climbed on.

"Where are Phil and Lil?" I asked Kimi and Chuckie who were sat in front of me.

"Lil's still ill and I think she gave her bug to Phil as well," Chuckie said.

"Wow, you sure you're not ill too Dil?" Kimi asked turning around.

"I feel dreadful but Mum said I'm okay for school," I said sniffing hard.

"You sound like me!" Chuckie said, we laughed and I tried to enjoy the ride to school.

"Pickles, what's wrong with you?" Pete said as I sat at my desk.

"Just a cold Pete," I replied. I was kind of surprised that Pete said something about it.

"That's good," he said, "Didn't see loser boy on the bus today, where's he?"

"If you mean Phil...he's ill," I said.

"Ill! Whatever! He's scared of us," Rod said proudly rocking back in his chair. Pete went and sat down at the back after that. I was always a little scared when they were behind me.

Morning break came. I couldn't find Kimi and Chuckie anywhere.

"Pickles," I turned at Pete's low voice. He walked up to me with Tessa and Rod either side, "Where's my money?" They pushed me against the metal fence that surrounded the school. I dug my hands into my pocket and pulled out the usual.

"Here...here it is," I held it out.

"Skinny, there was more money in that pocket," Pete said grabbing the money and moving closer. I was scared now. They weren't usually this aggressive at school. Tessa grabbed my neck and held me against the fence. Rod stuck his hand into my jacket pocket and pulled out the extra money.

"What do you know, he brings double to school," Rod said counting it.

"Been holding out on us Pickles? I thought we had a deal," Pete said in my face.

I shut my little eyes and wished they'd go away.

"Someone will notice you in a minute," I said quietly. He backed off and looked around. He then wiped dust of my jacket as if we were in a movie.

"Nice doing business with you," he said then directed his mates to leave. As I walked away I saw Kimi looking at me. She ran over.

"Dil what was that? That was that guy again wasn't it," she said.

"I owed him money," I repeated though she wouldn't believe it.

"What's he doing to you?" She asked.

"He just takes the money I owe him, that's all!" I cried, then turned and walked in the opposite direction.

I didn't eat lunch that day. I sat at a picnic bench through lunch thinking about what Pete would do to me. He said he would wait for me after my detention; he'd walk home with me. I was scared now. It turned out that Pete had a detention as well today, that's why he would wait for me.

The detention was okay; I sat there in my seat and wrote out lines, 'I must not laugh or be cheeky' over and over. My hand ached and Mr. Radford kept asking if I was okay, he said I looked ill. I said I was fine.

I asked Mr. Radford if I could go 10 minutes early but he said only if there was a reason. I couldn't tell him about Pete so I had to sit down again.

The hour ended and Mr. Radford let me out. I walked through the empty corridor rather quickly; I tried to get out before Pete. But then I heard footsteps following me. I picked up the pace but so did he. Suddenly he was by my side.

"Trying to run away Pickles?" he asked.

"No, never Pete," I said but he laughed. We got to the door and he opened it for me. Outside was Tessa and Rod, sitting on the steps.

"Pickles, finally," Tessa said getting up.

"We've been waiting forever," Rod said. We started walking; they talked to me s if I was one of them. They made jokes and made me feel welcome into their little group. But then we turned into Chefard Street. They all turned on me. Pete started counting down from 5 and I did the one thing that was in mind, Run. Home wasn't too far away now, I could probably sprint most of the way. I could hear them chasing me, chanting 'Skinny, Skinny' as they did. Their laughs grew louder but then they started to slow down. I didn't want to stop though. I got home and went straight in.

"Dil? Dil is that you home?" Mum called from the kitchen.

"Yes mum," I called back.

"See, it's all over with now," Mum said expecting me to feel better. I didn't reply. The phone started ringing but I walked straight past it.

"Dil, get that would you," Mum called.

"Where's Tommy?" I asked holding the phone.

"At the Java Lava I expect," she replied. I pressed the button on the phone.

"Olivia?" I said uninterestedly.

"Err no this is Phil," the croaky voice at the other end said, "Is that Dil?"

"Yeah," I said, "You feeling okay?"

"Not as bad as I did this morning," he replied. I took the phone to my room and sat on my bed. "Sorry I wasn't there for you today."

"No worries," I said coolly.

"You don't sound okay, what's wrong with your voice, you been running?" he questioned.

"Oh, err, yeah, Pete had a detention too, he kind of chased me home. I think I picked up what Lil had as well," I said. He started asking how I was. Then I explained about what happened with Pete today. It felt great talking to Phil. I could just tell him everything and he totally understood.

"Well I'm coming into school tomorrow, how was lunch?" he asked as if he'd only just thought of it.

"Err...great, normal really," I said. I didn't want to tell him about the money incident right then.

"Well, you're fine, that's good," he began, "I've got to go, someone's at the door for me." Then he clicked his phone of after I said bye.


	6. Fighting talk

"I walked into a door," Phil said as we all looked at his face. It seemed as though the others believed him.

"For a minute there I thought you'd been in a fight, Deville," Angelica said.

"It's got a nice purple tint to it," Suzie said. The bus pulled into our street and everyone turned away.

"You sure that was a door?" Kimi asked him but Phil just smiled and nodded. We got on the bus and I could see Pete and his gang staring at us. I sat on my own behind Phil and Chuckie. I watched the houses fly past the window but all I could think about was what I'd dropped Phil in. That was obviously no door.

Phil's black eye had been on my mind for the first few lessons; I was scared to look back at Pete. I did once and when I did he pointed at his eye and started laughing. Those lessons were the slowest I'd been in. I needed to see Phil at break. When it came I found Phil and took him to the edge of the school grounds.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Pete and his two little friends, what's their names? They came to my house last night," he said.

"Did he just hit you?" I asked.

"He asked me to come on a little walk with them; I agreed," he said. I was shocked did Phil want this? I didn't get it.

"You didn't want anyone knowing about the Pete thing, if they started beating me up on my doorstep my mum would want to know what was happening," Phil explained.

"Okay, _what_ is going on! I'm not going anywhere till one of you tells me!" Kimi said, turning up out of nowhere.

"You don't want to ruin your birthday present do you?" Phil asked smoothly.

"Phil, I'm not stupid, I can see when something's up. Who did that to you? Is this something to do with Dil's detention? Is that why you and Lil were off yesterday?" Kimi questioned.

"Lil's got nothing to do with this," I said.

"So something _is_ going on," Kimi said.

"Kimi, I can't say. You just have to trust us," I said. Then Pete turned up with his friends.

"Skinny, loser boy," he said with his mates sniggering behind him, "Who's your new friend?" he looked at Kimi. I couldn't speak.

"You again. What is this?" Kimi asked, "You still owe him money?"

"Which reminds me Pickles," Pete stuck his hand out and I gave him everything I had.

"You told her what's going on Pickles?" Rod asked pointing at Kimi.

"I haven't told anyone," I said.

"You've told loser boy here haven't you, he told us all about it," Tessa said. I looked at Phil.

"You want me to get a teacher?" Kimi asked.

"Snitch, you're not telling anyone about this," Pete said holding Kimi's jacket.

"About what?" Kimi shouted, "Let go of me."

"See you later Skinny," Pete said letting Kimi go then getting a good look at Phil and Kimi. I felt awful, now Kimi was going to get it. I decided to explain everything to Kimi now. She was kind of surprised, but knew deep down this was probably what was happening.

"You told a parent? Teacher? Tommy?" Kimi asked me.

"No, just Phil and now you," I said.

"How long you known about this?" Kimi asked Phil but then the bell rang and we all went off in different directions, Kimi was stormed off angrily but Phil still kept his cool.

Lunch came and I got my lunch money from Phil as usual. I went of to get my lunch and when I returned to our table Phil was gone.

"Kimi where's Phil?" I asked sitting down.

"He ran off, said he couldn't talk about it right now," Kimi sounded annoyed.

"Talk about what?" Lil asked.

"English! Project," I blurted out.

"I didn't think Phil was in your English class Kimi," Chuckie said.

"He's not I just need a word," Kimi said. Tommy and Olivia were at the table too. But by now I'm sure you know that they wouldn't be paying attention.

"I'll catch him on the bus," Kimi said.

At the end of the day I got out of class on time. It was a relief as now it was the weekend. I ran straight to the bus and sat down. Only a few others were already on. I waited for the gang and watched out the window. Pete was coming. As he got on the bus he unzipped my bag and 'accidentally' tipped it over. He and his friends went to the back laughing. I bent over in my seat and picked up my books and pens. As I lent over I heard Phil and Kimi's voices get on the bus. They sat in front of me.

"How long have you known Phillip!" Kimi screamed at him.

"You can't do that! Only Lil calls me Phillip when she's angry" Phil joked.

"Phil do you not realize how serious this is?" Kimi said. Phil didn't answer right away.

"I just wanted to do what Dil wanted. I was trying to help him! He doesn't want his parents knowing! I thought I could get those guys of his back," Phil said. I coughed loudly and they turned.

"Dil! How have long you been sitting there?" Kimi asked.

"Longer than you two," I said.

"You really have to tell your parents," Kimi said.

"And get a mega beating from those guys! I can only just survive the ones they give me now. And also Mum and Dad will be ashamed of me," I said.

"They won't be ashamed," Kimi said comfortingly.

"Look, I'll be fine, I'm learning how to be, you know, normal. Plus I've put on weight since this first started. They won't be able to call me Skinny much longer," I said.

Kimi gave me a stern look.

"Can't you tell Tommy? He can explain it to your parents," Kimi said. I didn't reply.

"Tommy's a bit busy right now, isn't he Dil," Phil said, I looked at him but again said nothing.

"Too busy to help out his little brother?" Kimi questioned.

"Yes! Just look at him will you!" I yelled standing up and pointing in Tommy and Olivia's direction. The bus went quiet. Everyone was looking at me; everyone was looking at Tommy and Olivia. They looked up and didn't understand what was going on. The bus suddenly started moving and I fell back onto my seat.

"Dil? What's up with you?" Kimi asked sounding concerned.

"Just don't talk to me please," I said hanging my head in my hands. I sat in silence the rest of the journey. So did Kimi and Phil. I felt dreadfully ashamed. I was an idiot.

I got home and surprisingly Olivia wasn't there, but Tommy was.

"What was that about on the bus Dil?" Tommy asked as I walked towards my bedroom.

"Nothing," I said quietly.

"It must have been something, you angry with me?" Tommy asked.

"Nope," I said in an unbelievable tone.

"You know, I can't talk to you when you're acting like this," Tommy said storming out my room.

"Fine, go run of to Olivia," I said. I thought I said it quietly, but Tommy heard.

"What's your problem with her? I can tell you don't like her," Tommy said coming back.

"I...err" I tried to speak, fortunately the telephone cut of my sentence. Tommy picked the cordless phone of my floor, answering it expecting it to be Olivia.

"Oh, hey Phil, what's up?" Tommy said about to leave my room, "Dil? Oh okay, sorry." Tommy walked back and handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dil, you okay?" Phil asked.

"Just great," I said sarcastically as I closed the door after Tommy left.

"You want to sleep over tonight?" Phil asked.

"Sure, I'll check with mum," I opened the door and went downstairs to ask her. She was cool with it so I packed some stuff and head straight over.

"Where's Lil?" I asked as we sat on the sofa watching 'The Simpsons'.

"She's out with Chuckie," he laughed, "Chuckie asked her out on a date." I laughed with him. "Both my parents are out too, which is why I asked you over," he paused, "I was getting bored."

"Oh God! Chuckie and Lil won't turn into a Tommy/Olivia situation will it?" I joked.

"Hope not, I'd have to spend more time with Kimi," he chuckled. I laughed too. There was a long awkward silence. I think we both had Pete on our minds, but neither wanted to bring him up. We watched the rest of 'The Simpsons' then went upstairs to Phil's room. We decided to play Ultimate Speed 4 on his games console. We were playing when the doorbell rung. Phil went downstairs and answered it.

"Loser boy, how's it going!" I heard Pete's slimy voice say.

"Not now Pete," Phil replied.

"Where's you're look-alike?" Tessa asked, talking about Lil.

"She's out,"

"And your parents are out too," Pete guessed.

"You going to invite us in?" Rod asked. At that point I left Phil's room and walked down a couple of steps, so Pete and his friends could see me.

"Two for one special!" Pete said coming into the hallway.

"Get out of my house," Phil said pushing him back.

"Don't push him," Rod said as Tessa pushed Phil. I ran to the bottom of the stairs behind Phil.

"Want me to make you another black eye to match your first?" Pete said smirking.

"Just leave us alone, please," Phil begged. It didn't sound right, coming from Phil, but he obviously meant it.

"Come on, just a little punch up," Pete taunted, holding his fists up, "We could have a tag match, me and Tessa against you two,"

"What about me?" Rod asked.

"Shut up," Pete replied, "How about it Deville?"

"I don't fight little kids," Phil said, looking down at him. Suddenly Pete's fist flew through the air and punched Phil in the face.


	7. Mixed feelings

After holding his face for a second Phil threw a punch back at Pete. It looked like it hurt a lot more than what Phil felt. Pete backed away holding his face but before they left Tessa threw another punch at Phil, and then they ran off.

He leaned against the wall, holding his face. I shut the front door and ran to the fridge to get some ice.

"I'm so stupid," I muttered, "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have told you about Pete. I can't believe I just let this happen to you." I quickly put the ice in a bag and held it on his head.

"Don't worry man! So long as you're alright," he said, taking the bag of ice from me. As he did his hand touched mine, I swear, my heart skipped a beat. I felt weird. Phil smiled at me. My head looked away, what was I thinking?

"Want to get back to that game?" Phil said heading back to his room. The rest of that evening I was pretty quiet, Phil could tell something was up. He kept saying 'You don't have to worry about Pete, things will be alright'. If only he knew what was really on my mind.

Lil got home at about 10, after Chuckie walked her home. We were teasing her; that got my mind of things. It seems they got on very well as more girlfriend-boyfriend rather than just buddies. I felt happy for them, but teasing her was fun, and Lil played along so everything was all right.

That evening Phil fell asleep before I did. I felt kind of weird, lying in Phil's room. I didn't usually feel like this; I'd slept over in Phil's room before. I watched him sleep; he lay peacefully on his bed. All night all I could think about was Phil, how he had looked after me recently. I felt sick though. These feelings couldn't be real though; I've just turned 10! I did fall asleep, quite a way into the night.

Phil was awake before me that morning as well. At 9:30 he woke me up. Nudging me in the arm.

"Hey, want to go bowling with all the guys today?" Phil asked as I woke up.

"Sure," I replied, trying to feel normal, "When we going?"

"I told the guys we'd meet at the bottom of the street at 10:30," Phil replied. He was already dressed, wearing a new logo shirt and jeans.

"I'll go get changed," I said, picking up my clothes and heading for the bathroom.

Later that day Phil and I waited at the bottom of our street. We were alone and I couldn't stand it. I needed someone else here, why was everyone late? Phil kept smiling at me, again he comforted me with sentences like 'Pete will think twice about hitting us, just hit him back if he does'.

It wasn't long before Kimi showed up though. She instantly noticed the bruising on Phil's head.

"What's been going on now?" Kimi questioned.

"Just another hit, don't worry about me!" Phil said.

"You've got to tell someone about this," Kimi said in concern for Phil.

"No, Pete should," Phil joked, "I hit him back just as hard,"

"Harder," I chirped in.

"You have fights with boys younger than you?" Kimi said. Before Phil could answer Tommy and Olivia turned up, not long before Lil and Chuckie, who had already spent the morning together at Java Lava, showed up.

"Walk into another door brother?" Lil asked looking at the bump. It had gotten clearer overnight so it was noticeable now.

"Just a little accident when we were wrestling," Phil said elbowing me.

"Yeah, that one was my fault," I said, sounding rather true full. I felt it was the truth. After last night I was beginning to feel telling mum wasn't such a bad idea.

At the bowling alley I avoided Phil as much as possible. Often having the opportunity to talk to Tommy.

"Well I'm going to get something from a vender's," I said stuffing my hand in my pocket and bringing out some change. I put the money in the machine but then felt someone coming up behind me I turned.

"You have to tell someone before Phil gets seriously hurt," Kimi said.

"I know and I will," I said. She looked a little surprised.

"What's changed your mind?" Kimi asked.

"Seeing it happen before my very eyes," I said. 'And these new feelings I have for him' I thought, but I couldn't say that aloud.

Kimi was happy though. She was a lot happy that day after I said that. But I was nervous now; I knew I would have to tell mum and dad. Kimi was expecting me to. Like last night, I was quiet again. I walked as slowly as possible back to my house from the bus stop, Phil offered me to go to his again but I didn't. I couldn't be around him it felt too strange.

I got home and mum was making sandwiches for lunch. I couldn't tell her.

"Mum... I...err...mum?" I stuttered.

"Yes honey?" Mum said turning to me.

"Where's dad?" I said.

"He's in the basement," I went down there and dad was sitting down, looking at a sheet of paper, instructions probably.

"Dad, can I talk to you?"


	8. A happy ending

Dad sat reading the instructions; he didn't look at me as I spoke.

"Sure, what's it about?" dad asked.

"Erm... School. Kind of," I said.

"You in trouble again?" he asked.

"Not with the teachers," I said immediately, Dad turned and looked at me now.

"Who you in trouble with then?" he asked.

"Bull...Bullies, I think," I finally said, "They're in my year and have been hassling me for the last few weeks."

"Is that what those cuts and bruises from?" he asked. I looked at my bare arms and legs. I was covered in bruises.

"And, I kind of dropped Phil in it too, they beat up him as well, I was so stupid," I confessed.

"Aww son," he said hugging me. "Well I guess I could go to your school."

I stood back from Dad, hanging my head.

"I...need to call Phil," I said pointing to the stairs.

"Have you told your mum?" Dad asked.

"No...I...err," I stuttered.

"I'll explain it to her son, go ahead," he said smiling. I looked at him weirdly, but then left. Why was he so nice about it? I thought he'd be ashamed.

"Hey Phil? It's Dil here," I said nervously into the phone.

"Oh hey Dil, how things going?" he asked unaware.

"I told my Dad about Pete," I said bluntly.

"You did? Well...I guess that's a good thing," he said. Suddenly I heard mum walking towards me.

"Dylan Pickles is this true?" Mum asked, Dad walking up behind her.

"Phil, I got to go," I said placing the phone down.

"Are you really getting bullied?" Mum asked showing concern.

"I wouldn't say bullied,"

"They hit you?" Mum asked.

"Not really hard, they mainly call me names," I said anxiously.

"Well that's bulling in my books, I've got a good mind to call that boy's parents," Mum said.

"I don't have his number or anything," I said quietly.

"Well we're coming up to that school of yours on Monday, we'll sort this out with your teacher," Mum said furiously. I felt guilty, I'd made mum mad. I left the house and looked around the street. I looked at Phil and Lil's house, but I couldn't go there not with Phil being there.

'I'll see Kimi, She'll understand,' I said walking across the street.

At her house we talked for a long time. She said that mum and dad weren't ashamed or angry with me, they were angry with Pete. Coming from her it made sense. She said things would start getting better now. She said they had nothing over me. She said now they would get in trouble if they hurt me again. I felt a lot better coming out of Kimi's, but then saw Phil coming out his house as I reached mine.

"So what did your parents say?" Phil asked.

"They're going up the school to talk to my teacher about it," I explained. There was this long pause, but then he smiled at me.

"They can't hurt you now then," he said. I smiled back for him, but knew deep down that telling someone might not ultimately stop Pete.

Sunday I watch TV all day. Kind of wallowing.

"Dil, did you see Lil after her date with Chuckie?" Tommy asked sitting next to me on the sofa.

"Yeah, Phil and I were teasing her," I said.

"Was she happy, you know about going out with him?" he asked.

"I guess so, she was all grinning and giggly. You saw how they were at bowling yesterday," I said, "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," he said. We sat watching some weird Nature programme for a few minutes in silent. Then I sat up and looked round.

"Where's Olivia?" I asked. Tommy shook his head.

"We're not going out anymore," he said.

"Oh, she dump you or...?" I said dragging my sentence.

"I dumped her," he said.

"Someone else?" I asked.

"In a way," he said, "So how's your life been?"

I felt there was no reason to lie about it anymore, "Oh, just been bullied for the last couple of weeks, physically, verbally, then I dropped Phil init and they beat him up too, twice," I said.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I tried bro, but you were too busy with Olivia," I said.

"I'm sorry D," he said.

"No worries, mum and dad know, they're going to school tomorrow,"

Monday came and I went to school as usual. Got on the bus and sat next to Phil, Kimi and Tommy were in front of us. It was hard to talk to Phil now, now that there was this weird feeling. I tried to black it out but every time I looked at him I felt woozy.

"Pete and his chums are back there," Phil said pointing at them. They snarled at him but then they looked away, "Wonder why they haven't come up to us?"

"My parents are coming in at morning break, but they don't know about that," I said.

"Maybe a smack was all it took," Kimi turned around looking.

"That him then?" Tommy asked.

"Yep," Phil replied, "So you're back on our planet then?"

"For now yeah," he said.

"Looks like we're losing those two though," Kimi laughed looking at Chuckie and Lil.

"You don't mind mum and dad coming into school do you?" I asked Tommy. But Tommy wasn't listening he was busy looking at Chuckie and Lil, "Tommy!"

That lunch I didn't see Pete, Rod or Tessa. Phil said they were in the principal's office. I felt relieved, not having them around. Turns out a punch and a stern word were all it took. Pete and his friends avoided me from then on, especially if Phil was around. It was quite funny. Phil and I always laugh over it now. I'd say this has brought us closer as friends, which is great. But these confusing feelings about him, I blank them out. But apart from that everything is just great!

THE END.


End file.
